villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lyndin
Lyndin (simplified Chinese: 兰澹) is a Ninth-ranked angel of Radiant Church, serving as a minor antagonist in the seventh volume of Coiling Dragon series. She was another assassin sent by Pope Heidens to kill Linley Baruch inside O'Brien Empire. Personality and Appearance Book Version In the book version, Lyndin is a beautiful angel with silver hair and armor, wielded with four wings. Under her Danlan persona, Lyndin acts as a reversal to her true personality. Danlan pretends to be mischievous, cheerful and yet somehow clumsy to Linley after she became his "apprentice" to get closer to him, but when she dropped off her disguise, she showed her true self as a callous and cruel enforcer of the Radiant Church. She's also shown to be both manipulative and persuasive as well, to the point of persuading Albert to do her bidding by using his grudge against Linley. After getting into the battle, Lyndin showed to be callous, stoic and calm, although she was in disbelief in Linley's power that eventually killed her, showing her egotistic side. Comic/Manhua Version In the comic/manhua version, Lyndin is described as a tall, beautiful and slender angelic figure who has blonde hair (in contrast to her novel counterpart) and a red Turkish-styled hat, decorated with a feather. She also wielded silver armor. Her look is often aloof and cold when she first presented herself. Although, when she disguised as a common wench, she acted mischievous, but still she showed dark grin when she felt Linley was interesting. However, when getting into the battle, Lyndin revealed her true form and turned cruel and sadisticly wrathful, having no problems in attacking Linley with other angels with the same manner that the Executors did. During the battle, Lyndin turned more and more unhinged, to the point of declaring herself as a god and attacked Linley with an attack that would even cost her own life. In both of book and comic versions, Lyndin showed utter delusions, egotism and devotion towards Augusta, the Radiant Sovereign, who is her master. She declares Linley as an enemy and would eliminate him at any cost, even searching him for five years to hunt him down. Book Synopsis Coming soon! Comic Synopsis Lyndin's role in comic version was cut shorter. Most part of her "Danlan" disguise are omitted, including the scene of she forging her alliance with Albert. In comics, she is presented as a strongly egomaniac angel who proclaimed herself as a "god". As Lyndin tried to harm Linley in an excuse to touch his black panther butler, Linley refused and left, suspecting the girl was another assassin. Lyndin then revealed herself in the forest and attacked Linley. As her angel companions were destroyed, Lyndin used her last resort, mocked Linley's loss and horribly injured Bebe. However, Lyndin over-estimate her stand-ability and became weaker in flesh. Linley found her weakness and destroyed her with ease and yet it nearly costed his life. Before her death, Lyndin questioned herself why a "god" would lose. After defeating the angel, Linley mourned Lyndin with sympathy, for she was just another expendable pawn of Heidens and she did not realize it even when she died. Quote Books *''How could he possess such a terrifying baleful aura?'' - Lyndin's last words in novels Comics *''How may I serve you, Your Holiness?'' *''I see, it is your panther. It can never be killed with merely a single touch, you know! You are so crabby.'' *''Finally, we meet again, Linley.'' *''WE ARE NOT THOSE PACK OF RUBBISH YOU ONCE DEALED WITH!'' *''STOP THAT USELESS RESIST! YOU CAN'T RUN!'' **''(Linley: I... will... never... ever... RUN!)'' *''Not bad, Linley. Being so cautious. Interesting...'' *''Linley, there is no time to be so stubborn anymore. Before the face of a "god", what you so-called "hatred"... is utterly meaningless! You are so ignorant!'' *''A mere warrior can never challenge a "god"! STOP DAYDREAMING!'' *''Linley's power is increasing! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! He could still stand against...!'' *'IT'S... IMPOSSIBLE... HOW CAN A "GOD"...' - Lyndin's last words in comics Gallery 2016011409541332500.jpg|Heidens ordered Lyndin to butcher Linley. 2016030211175419851.jpg|Lyndin activated the Angel's Rage and defeated Bebe with ease. 2016030211195421497.jpg|Using the Bloodviolet, Linley sliced Lyndin to her death. 2016030211200188332.jpg|Lyndin met her death, while Linley survived from his fatal wounds. 8643b594-0f06-46a2-89f3-1aa5654fd1a1.jpg|Lyndin in Coiling Dragon Online LyndinDarkSmile.PNG Trivia *Lyndin's hair color is silver in books, but in comic version, she has blond hair. *It was implied that Lyndin, in spite of her youthful appearance, is even older than Master Delin and Kevot. Navigation Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Fanatics Category:Suicidal Category:Magic Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:God Wannabe Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Paranormal Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Game Bosses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Elderly Category:Provoker Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Comic Book Villains